This invention relates to sawhorses, and more particularly to folding sawhorse assemblies which are collapsible for easy transport and storage.
Most sawhorses are simply made out of lumber nailed together to provide a support at the appropriate height. As it is well known, many trades employ the use of such sawhorses, and in many cases they are simply built on the job and used until they wear out. A problem surfaces when it comes time to move from one job to the next, for the conventional sawhorses are bulky and unwieldy. In another instance, sometimes homeowners have need for a set of quality sawhorses, but usually the sawhorses are in storage and thus take up considerable room in the garage or shop.
There exists a need for a high quality sawhorse which can be folded compactly for storage and transport. Some prior references disclose sawhorses and brackets for sawhorses which can be folded in one manner or another. These prior art sawhorses are, in general, not sturdy enough to tolerate regular use compounded by being roughly tossed about when folded. In some cases the design is such that they are simply not all that compact when folded. In other cases they are not sturdy enough to be trusted with a person's weight and balance.
Accordingly, the general object of the present invention is to provide a folding sawhorse which is very sturdy and durable, and which folds to a very compact package.
Another object is to provide a sawhorse which is complete, not requiring additional components.
Yet another object is to provide a sawhorse of a size commonly used by most trades.
A further object is to provide a safe assembly, which will resist wear and remain reliable for a long period of time.
A still further object is to provide a sawhorse which may be stored in a small space.
Yet another object is to provide a sawhorse which is easy to carry when folded.
And a further object is to provide an assembly which is easy to set up quickly.
These and other objects and advantages and the manner in which they are achieved will become apparent as the specification and claims proceed, taken in conjunction with the drawings which illustrate the preferred embodiment.